Last Hope Child
by Epoch Angel
Summary: Buu is wining. The last hope anyone has to live is given to a child Piccolo has been training. Can this child defete Buu?
1. Prologe

A/N:*Hi!* This is my story, so no one came tell me what to do okay? 

Disclamer: I do not own any of these chacters execept for Angel. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. 

**********************************************************************************************

Last Hope 

Prologue 

Chi Chi pushed once more. After 10 hours of hard labor her twins were finally born. 

"Congratulations Miss, your twins are born. My what a health looking boy and girl", the nurse said, crooning over Chi Chi's new children. 

"Can I see them?", Chi Chi weakly asked. 

"Of course", the nurse answered, handing the twins to her. 

"Thank you." 

Chi Chi smiled at her babies. They were beautiful. She had never had twins and would have been looking forward to raising them if she didn't have to give one away. * I wonder how Gohan will take to them or any of the other Z-warriors will like them. * As if in answer to her thoughts Gohan knocked on the door. 

"Come on in." 

Gohan came in followed by the other Z-warriors. 

"Twins? Cool, I have a new brother and sister!", Gohan almost yelled excitedly. 

"We're not keeping your sister", Chi Chi said quietly, but because it was the Z- warriors that were in the room with her they all heard.

"NOT KEEPING HER? WHAT HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU, CHI CHI ?", everyone yelled at once. 

"Chi Chi, you been talking about how you would take care of twins ever since you found out that you would have them", Bulma stated, worried for her old friend. 

"Things change, I can't keep her. If I were to keep her......", Chi Chi stopped remembering that she wasn't to tell anyone what would happen if she were to keep her new and first daughter. 

**************************************** Flashback ********************************************* 

_"Chi Chi, soon you will have your twins. One will be a boy, the other will be a girl. The girl will grow to be the most powerful creature in thousands of years. She has to be allowed to grow into her power. If she isn't allowed to the universe will be annihilated. For her to reach her full potential you must give her to those that watch over the Earth at Kami's Place. Never go there as her mother, just don't go there till you are told you may go there as her mother ", the lady said in Chi Chi's dream. _

"Who are you?", Chi Chi asked. 

"I am the one who all the Eternal Dragons answer to, as I am also the one who caries out what they wish when they are in slumber." 

"Slumber?" 

" When what you call the Dragonballs are stone or aren't being used." 

"Oh. When will I give my daughter up?" 

"As soon as she is out of the hospital."

"All right. I'm only doing this to save her and my family, what's left of it at least." 

"Thank you, Chi Chi. We are all in debt to you, if you ever need any of us with power in both worlds just think of what you need help with and what ever one of us that can help you at that time will come." 

"Why can't someone else save the universe?"

"No one knows, The Fates have worked in mysterious way before, this is no different. Of course they are working with Destiny now." 

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing."

"Giving up my daughter will be hard. Do I get to name her?"

"Yes, you may name her. It will be hard to give her up, but you can do it, I know you can. You are extremely strong. I, too, had to give up a daughter."

"Thanks for letting me name her."

"Your welcome. Oh, and Chi Chi?"

" Yes?"

"Don't ever tell anyone about your daughter's fate, it could ruin everything." 

"I won't." 

************************************ End of Flashback********************************************

"What would happen if you were to keep her?", Bulma asked, now completely interested. 

"Would you all mind getting out? Miss Chi Chi needs her rest. You can all come back tomorrow and chat", the nurse announced coming into the room. 

"Bye." 

"Bye, Chi Chi", they all said filling out of the room. 

"Gohan?" 

"Yes, Mom?" 

"Take care of yourself, Piccolo make sure he does."

Piccolo nodded his head. 

* 3 days later * 

:: :: ring, ring:: :: Chi Chi tapped her foot, impatiently, waiting for Bulma to answer. 

"Hello? Who in hell the is this? Why aren't you talking?", this of course was Vegeta. 

"Vegeta, please just let me talk to Bulma", Chi Chi wearily answered finally getting an word in. 

"WOMAN, KAKARROT'S MATE IS ON THE PHONE FOR YOU!!!," Vegeta yelled at Bulma. 

"Chi Chi? Sorry about that, Vegeta still doesn't have proper phone manners. How are you?", Bulma asked suddenly worried. 

"Don't worry about it Bulma and I'm fine. I was just calling to ask if you can come and pick me and Goten up?" 

"Goten? Who's he?"

"My new son."

"Oh. Sure we'll come in a half an hour."

* A half an hour later * 

Chi Chi was in her room getting her things together when Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks came in. She knew they were there, but didn't look up till Trunks waddled into her view and Bulma softly called her name. 

"Hey, Chi Chi?", Bulma softly called, worried about seeing Chi Chi so down in the dumps. 

"Yeah, Bulma? I'm so glad your here, I really don't like it here. Will you please let me and the boys stay at your house for a while?", Chi Chi asked almost pleading. 

"Miss?", a nervous looking nurse asked poking her head in.

"Yes?", Chi Chi answered. 

"There is a green....", the nurse started to say, but was cut of by Chi Chi. 

"I'll meet him outside, please bring my daughter to me, I'll get my son in a moment", Chi Chi said suddenly quite sad ,"Bulma, Vegeta I'll be right back." 

Chi Chi slowly rose from the bed and walked out the door. Turning around to face her friends, she smiled and shut the door. After shutting the door she turned to face her visitor. 

"You come to get her, right Piccolo?", Chi Chi asked her visitor who was in the shadows. 

Piccolo walked out of the shadowed corner he had been in. He nodded his head, not at all surprised that Chi Chi knew why he was there. He knew that it would be hard to take away his friend's wife's new child. He was surprised at how calmly she was taking it all. 

"Here she is, Miss", the nurse handed Chi Chi the baby girl ,"All of us down here will be sorry to see you and your children leave." 

"Thank you. You can go now, I'll be along shortly to get my son." 

"Okay", with that the nurse left. 

"You do know how to take care of a kid right, Piccolo?", Chi Chi asked worried that she wasn't putting her daughter in any danger. 

"Don't worry, Chi Chi, I'll make sure she is okay", he replied feeling Chi Chi's fear for her daughter's life.

"Thank you, Piccolo", Chi Chi smiled at him knowing that he would only lie to her if it meant her or anyone else's life being saved ," Her she is. Her name is Angelico, Angel for short. Good-bye, my little one." 

"Good-bye, Chi Chi. See you when Destiny says it is time ", with that Piccolo flew away with the little angel. 

**********************************************************************************************

Why is the little girl so important? Well you will have to keep on reading to find out! Review please. Till next time!*^-^*


	2. Angel

A/N:*Hi again!* This is my story, so no one came tell me what to do okay? 

Disclamer: I do not own any of these chacters execept for Angel. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. 

**********************************************************************************************

Last Hope 

Chapter One 

*** 7 years later *** 

Gohan arrived at Kami's Tower or Dende's Tower so excited that he didn't notice how pissed off Piccolo was at him for coming right then. 

* What does he want? I don't want him here when she comes out. He might recognize her, but then maybe not.....better not risk it though. Time is running short and no one is supposed to know about what is to happen, * Piccolo thought as Gohan landed near him. 

"Hey Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo! Guess what? Dad's coming back to fight in the World Marshal Arts Tournament. Vegeta is going to fight in it too," Gohan almost shouted, excited by his news. 

"Mmmmm....Goku is going to be there? I might just come," Piccolo said when he was really thinking about how fun it would be to fight Goku again or just see Vegeta and Goku fight. 

"Great, so I'll see you there in one month," Gohan said now even more excited that his old teacher would be there.

"Yes," was the reply that he got. 

"So Dende, do you or Mr. Popo want to fight as well?," Gohan asked more out of politeness than anything else. 

"No thank you Gohan. Neither myself or Mr. Popo are fighters," was Dende's well mannered response. 

"Didn't think so. Bye, see you in a month, Piccolo," and with that he was off. 

"Bye kid," Piccolo answered deep in thought. * I wonder if Angel would like to fight in it, of course it could be that the people she will be up against will be too powerful for her, but she already is quite powerful herself. I bet she is even more powerful than Gohan AND Goku combined. Well, we'll know in a month. It's almost time for her to come out. *

The door to the Time Chamber squeaked open just as Piccolo was thinking that. 

"And here she comes," he said to himself under his breath. 

A girl no older than seven came out of the doorway. Her mass of long black curls was all matted up in a big mess that would take her forever to untangle. Even for seven her muscles were even better defined and stronger than most humans who had almost lived at the gym most of their lives. She was tired and it showed in the way she carried herself and acted. For all Piccolo knew about her training, she probability hadn't had time to sleep or eat ever since she stepped foot into the Time Chamber. 

"So Piccolo, who was just here? I could sense them even inside of the chamber, which if you ask me is quite amazing," the little girl asked cuorise even though she was very hungry and tired. 

"Just an old student of mine stopping by to say 'hi',"was the simpel anwser that Piccolo gave her because he was so deep in thought . 

"Okay, whatever. Hey Mr. Popo, did you make anything I can eat?," she asked exicted about food her dark blue eyes glittering. 

*She looks so much like her father when she does that. I wonder were she got the blue in her eyes, neither one of her parents has that color in their eyes. It could be from when she turned into a Super Sayin, her hair got those golden streaks in it when she first be came a Super Sayin mabye her eyes keep some of the blue. Neither Goku, Vegeta or Gohan keep any of their Super Sayin colors after they became non-Super Sayins. Mabye when the dragon healed her right after she had become a Super Sayin.......no I don't think so,* Piccolo thought to himself. 

"No but I'll whip somthing up," Mr. Popo anwsered. 

"Thank you, I'll go get cleaned up." 

"Child." 

"Yes, Piccolo?" 

"There will be a tournament were all of Earth's greatest fighters fight each other to become the World Champion of Marshial Arts do you wish to partake in this?" 

"YES!!!!!!!Thank you Piccolo!!!!!!!" 

********************************************************************************************** 

What will happen next time? Well I am not telling!!!! Please review so I can know if I should write more! Thanks! Till next time. *^-^*


	3. the marshal arts tourdement

I HATE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *epoch angel*

Quick Note: This is an A/U. *: this chapter is set right before the World Marshal Arts Tournament, as in right before Goku shows up :*

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters except for Ecoko. I am not making any money off of this. Don't sue me because I have nothing to give. This story does belong to the nice man who thought DBZ up, Akira Toriyama, and the people who own the show. Hope you enjoy! 

Last Hope 

Chapter Two

*** 1 month later***

Piccolo looked around waiting for the other Z-fighters to arrive. The child next to him was getting impatient. 

"Piccolo where are they? I hate all this waiting!!!!!" 

"Don't worry Child, they will be here soon. Remember what we talked about? When they come you are to hide behind me until I see it fit to introduce you to them." 

"Hai, I remember." 

"Good. They are here, so hide." 

The child next to Piccolo hide behind him as the Z-warriors came up to him. 

"Hi ya Piccolo! Did you do some sort of major training in since the last time I saw you? Your ki levels seem higher than they were," Gohan asked confused, but glad to see his friend. 

Just then Goku arrived with the little wich who transported him from the other realm. His arrival saved Piccolo from answering some very hard questions about what he had been doing for the last month. 

(A/N:This is what I wanted to have happened) "Hi, guys! Been along time!," Goku was the same as always, even death couldn't change him, "Hey Piccolo, are you having a child? Or did you just merge with someone?" 

Piccolo heared a sniker behind him, no doubt the child was having a blast hearing him be joked about. "Iie, Goku. I cannot have childern nor have I just merged with someone." 

"Goku!," a very happy Chi-Chi sobbed as she ran up to her husband. 

"Hi, Chi-Chi!"

" Goten come on say hi to your dad," Chi-Chi tried to get a fritened Goten out from behind her. 

"It's good to see you again, Dad," Gohan hugged his dad who he hadn't seen since he was 11. 

"You to, Gohan."

Everyone, but Piccolo, Vegeta, Goten and Angel, were rushing up to Goku to welcome him. 

"Hi, Dad," a shy Goten greeted his dad for the first time. He thought this guy must be okay if brother greet him like he did.

"Hi, Squrat. Do you want to play airplane?" 

"Yeah!!!!!" 

Goku lifted his son up in the air to play airplane. No one had thought that these two would get along like they did. 

"I hate to enter up, but we should go sign in," Piccolo said stating somethign that they all should know. 

"Hai, your right," with that all the Z-fighters walked off. As Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at them walking off they were suprised to see a little girl fallowing Piccolo. They were the only ones who saw this and decied not to tell anyone what they had seen. 

Angel followed closely behind Piccolo, she could feel the other women looking at her, but if they didn't deem it important to notice her she wouldn't notice them either. She walked stealthily behind him, careful that no one else would see her from up front as she walked behind piccolo. She took tenative glances over his shoulder every once in a while. She had decided that the little one, the one that had been lifted like an airplane was cute... well if one should be looking at guys at her age. She giggled as the cute on and the other one, Gohan had they called him, playfully hit one another. Piccolo looked back at her once, what was that girl thinking. He shrugged, oh well.. she had always been a might weird. No use in worrying, she was probably thinking some wierd thoughts of hers that never really seemed to make much sense to him anways. He followed on behind the others, Angel following on behind him. 

*******************************************************************

A\N: I HATE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! as I said before. thanks for everyone's help, but I think that I will just stay with FP for now and when that story is over I'll work on this story.


End file.
